nwn2_realms_of_trinityfandomcom-20200214-history
User Interfaces
The RoT GUI Bar The Realms of Trinity makes use of a very handy GUI bar at the top of your screen ( by default ). Shown below is the bar and following is the definitions of what each icon and value represents. Note: You can show/hide the ROT custom GUI by using the XP Bar toggler widget in your inventory. The visible state is saved to your profile by character and will not have to be done each time you log in. 1 - XP Needed to next level. If you have reached Level 30 and are playing the Realms of Trinity Campaign, you will see the XP needed to Epic Relevel 1 and so on. 2 - Wish Shards - The shard icon is clickable and will bring up the Wish Shard processing conversation. The value next to it is the number of Wish Shards you have for your account. It is shared between all characters you own of the same campaign. 3 - Banked Gold - The amount of gold stored in the bank for all characters of the same campaign that you own. 4 - Role Play Mode - The RP icon is clickable and will enable RP reward mode. The value shown next to the icon is the total amount of RP XP you have accumulated for the character being played. 5 - Extreme Difficulty Mode - This icon is clickable and will toggle Extreme Difficulty mode. 6 - Player Viewer - This icon is clickable and will display a list of all players on the NWN2 Realms of Trinity PW, showing you their level, location, player modes, and campaign they are currently playing. NWN Eye Menu Modifications The following options have been added to the Neverwinter Eye Menu ( Player Menu ). - Gift Code Redemption System : Allows redemption of a 8 character alpha numeric key for special in game gifts for promotions and more. Gold, Wish Shards, and/or Items will be specific to the key given depending on offer. - ROT Help : In game help screens will detail various ROT features. Selecting this menu option will bring up a dialog with various topics. Upon selection of topic, a help window ( same look as the Forging Help window ) will pop up with the details of the given topic. Topics in First Roll out: Forging, Wish Shard Catalog ( with wish shard description ), Player Modes ( RP, AFK, PVP, EX ), ROT Modified Spell Lists by Class. Quick Access Player Utilities These options are accessible by Shift+Right clicking or holding down the right mouse button on your character. - KEMO Animations : we use the KEMO animations hak. - EX Mode - Banked Experience - Retrieve Summons : Allows the player to return summons / henchmen / companions close to him. This helps with the issue with door transitions and such. Forging Help Menu We have added this option upon right click of an item in the player’s inventory: LCountach's Big Bag Inventory UI Widget: Portal Stone The portal stone allows players to transport themselves more rapidly through RoT’s vast world. It can be used to rapidly access the various world maps, among other things.